


A Shared Home

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fine evening whilst enjoying a pleasant stroll, Dr. John H. Watson made a simple suggestion to Sherlock Holmes.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Home

"Holmes, I find myself feeling rather weary, should I perhaps whistle twice for a hansom cab?"

"Elementary my dear Watson, I deduce that I hold a preference to whistle for a handsome cad!"

"Holmes, I hope that you are not referring to such a scoundrel, as Professor Moriarty?"

"A startling deduction I will admit, my dear Watson although on the contrary, I deduce that any handsome cad may suffice!"

"Holmes, would I perchance suffice?"

"Elementary my dear Watson, this revelation will no doubt suit my basic requirements perfectly!"

"Then let us forge ahead home to Baker Street Holmes, I am no longer in need of rest in-deed, I will take giant strides alongside you."

"That, my dear fellow is so elementary!

The End. ?

**Author's Note:**

> Later that evening…2 B came 1 @ 221B…
> 
> “Hmmm Holmes, your lips are subtle, and your kiss is deep and sweet to the taste.”  
> “My dear Watson, I to find myself feeling somewhat en-raptured by your touch on the bareness of my skin. I therefore deduce, I hold an urgent desire to avail myself upon your person immediately, you may turn over at once my dear fellow.”  
> “As you wish Holmes, I am weak-kneed and willing, beneath your commanding stance.”  
> “Elementary, my dear Watson, I therefore declare, that this private case is now closed.”…  
> End.


End file.
